


but i'm stuck (in colder weather)

by parkrstark



Series: SuperCrazyFamily [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Hypothermia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pneumonia, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter falls into a frozen lake trying to rescue Dodger, but when Steve manages to pull him back up, he's not breathing.





	but i'm stuck (in colder weather)

**Author's Note:**

> Some more superfamily whump. It's a beautiful thing.

“Who's idea was it to go out here?” Steve grumbled, shivering slightly as they sat on the bench. 

“We can only keep Pete cooped inside for so long during Christmas vacation,” Tony said, reaching over to grab his hands. 

Steve sighed, knowing he was right. They had him inside the tower for a few days while there was a blizzard going through New York. When the snow finally stopped and the outside was cleaned enough to get out there, Peter and Dodger begged to go play outside. Neither Tony nor Steve could say no to him after they'd been running throughout the tower. 

“Well, have they finished their running? How much running can they do?” Steve shivered even through his many layers of clothing. 

Bree and Tessa were sticking close to them by the bench. They were smart and after they had their fill of running, they huddled closer to Steve and Tony to stay warm. 

They bundled the dogs up as well because Steve refused to let them out without booties and little jackets. They needed to be warm too. Peter was wrapped up as tight as Steve could get him wrapped. Because of his spidey powers, they'd learned that his body was useless to thermoregulating itself. Meaning, if was too cold it was impossible for his body to get warm and if he was too hot it was impossible for his body to get cool on its own.

But it had been a while and the layers Peter and Dodger were wearing could only keep them warm so for long. 

“I'm sure they'll be back soon, love,” Tony said, patting his arm.

Just as Tony said that, Dodger came barreling through the brush back to the main walkway. Steve smiled at his excitement as he barked wildly. “Is Petey chasing you, Dodge?” 

He rushed over to them, barking frantically and Steve knew something was wrong. This wasn't Dodger’s happy bark. He barked again, biting Steve’s pants. 

“What's wrong, Dodger?” Steve leaned down to pet his head. He paused, looking back to where he and Peter had disappeared almost an hour earlier. 

That's when Steve realized Dodger came running, but Peter didn’t follow. 

Steve froze when he saw Dodger was soaking wet. “Dodger, where's Peter?” 

Dodger continued to pull him off the bench with growls since he couldn't open his mouth to bark. 

“Alright, pal. I'm coming. I'm coming,” he said, shooting off of his feet. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he started running after Dodger. He heard Tony and the other two dogs behind them as they rushed to wherever Dodger was leading them. 

“Peter! Bud, you okay?” Steve shouted as they continued for a few seconds through the shin deep snow off of the trail. There was no answer. 

Dodger stopped running when he reached the edge of a lake and started bouncing in a circle, barking like mad. 

Steve came to a stop next to him. “Where's Pete, pal? Where--” He stopped asking Dodger to look around, calling for Peter. “Peter!” 

Tony was calling his name now too, but Peter wasn't answering. 

Steve knew exactly why he wasn't when he saw the crack in the ice and the small hole in the center. He turned to Dodger, who was still barking, but less wildly now that he was staring at the ice. “Did you fall in? Is Pete still in there?” 

Icy waters terrified Steve. It was water like that that trapped him for 70 years. It water like that that kept a constant chill in his bones. It was water like that that he still dreamt of drowning in with ice filling his lungs. It was water like that that was going to take his son if he didn't save him. 

But the thought of losing Peter terrified him more than any amount of ice water ever would. 

So, he ran forward, ignoring Tony’s worried yelling before diving right into the hole. He hit the water hard and the iciness of the water bit into his skin. It stung like pins and needles stabbing him. 

The water was dark around him and he couldn't see a thing in front of him. He swam forward, waving his hands in the water. 

He wasn't even sure if he was going to find Peter in here. Part of him hoped to find him soon and part of him hoped he would breach the surface again and Peter would be up there laughing with Dodger. 

But that was unlikely. 

So he kept kicking and thrashing around to cover as much space as he could before he finally felt his foot hit something. He flipped around immediately and reached his hand out and felt his hand grab onto a soft cloth. Steve pulled it closer to his chest and he knew without even looking that it was Peter in his arms. He used his free hand to swim upwards and kicked his feet until his hand hit the ice. 

He couldn't find the hole. 

He felt himself start to panic as he realized how much his lungs were starting to struggle and the cold was really starting to burn. 

But he couldn't give up. Not when his boy was tucked against his chest, not even moving. 

He dragged his hand against the ice searching for where he jumped in, but couldn't find it. He didn't have time to waste with this so he pulled his arm back and smacked the butt of his palm against the ice. It didn’t break, so he did it again. He did it again and again because if he didn't, Peter wasn't getting out of here. And Steve refused to let that happen. 

He punched one more time and the ice finally cracked. He swam upwards again and finally breached the water. He gasped loudly and could barely see through the water in his eyes, but there were a set of hands on him and he was being lifted out of the water. 

“Steve! Oh, my God, Peter!” He heard Tony exclaiming. That was him lifting him up and out of the water as much as he could.  

“T-take Pete,” Steve shivered, shoving Peter forward. “Take him!” 

“Okay, okay,” Tony said and then took Peter from his arms. He was still limp in their hold as Tony carried him to the side of the pond where he could rest him on the ground. Then Tony was hurrying back to Steve and pulling him out. 

“Babe,” Tony said, dragging him to where he left Peter. “Are you okay?” 

“Peter,” Steve said, pushing himself up. He had to get to Peter. “Peter.” 

Tony focused his attention back on Peter and immediately got to work. He unzipped his layers of clothes, cursing them under his breath. Steve just wanted to keep him warm. Finally, Tony had the coats out of the way and started to press his hands against his chest. 

“Come on,” Tony said to him. “Petey, come on.”

Dodger was licking Steve’s face as he sat up next to Peter. Tessa was slobbering all over Peter’s, but he didn't react at all. 

“Peter Benjamin, get up right now,” Steve scolded with a shaky voice. “Get up or else no more Star Wars for a month. I mean it.” 

Peter didn't wake up and Tony continued the CPR. “Bambino, please please please,” Tony begged, pumping his chest again and again. His voice sounded shaky too, but he wasn't the one that almost drowned in the water. 

“Don't stop,” Steve said as a breeze had him shiver violently. “Tony, dammit, keep going.” 

“I'm going! I'm going!” He shouted, huffing as he kept pumping his arms. 

“He needs to wake up,” Steve said, crawling over to Peter’s head. He cupped his cold cheek in his hand and caressed his cheek with his thumb. “You've gotta wake our boy up.”

“I'm trying. I know--.” Tony’s panicking was interrupted by Peter coughing and choking. 

Steve stared down at him with wide eyes and then grabbed his shoulder to turn him to his side. “That's it, Pete. Let it out.” 

Peter coughed some more as water from the lake started to come out from his mouth. Tony rubbed his back soothingly to help him get some of the water out. 

His eyes fluttered open as he groaned. He didn't say a word until he looked up at Steve. “Pops…” 

Steve brushed his hair off his forehead with a shaking hand. “Yeah, sweetie, it's me.” 

“Is D-Dodger okay?” 

“Dodger’s fine.” As if he heard his name, he came barreling over to lick at Peter’s face.

“He fell in,” Peter said in a weak voice. “Had to get him out, but then I couldn't get out.” 

Peter almost gave his own life to save Dodger. While it should have been obvious, hearing Peter tell him had him leaning forward to press a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Oh, Peter...he's okay. Thank you, baby boy. Thank you.” 

Peter smiled, letting his eyes fall closed again. Steve panicked, slapping his cheek lightly. Peter frowned, staring up at him. “What?” 

“You need to stay awake. Just until we can get you someplace safe and warm.”

“M’sleepy,” Peter mumbled. 

“Petey, Pops is right. We need to get you to the hospital, okay?” 

Peter only grunted, lolling his head to the side. Steve pushed himself up to his feet and leaned down to take Peter in his arms. “We gotta go, buddy.” 

Peter coughed as Steve turned to Tony and said, “Call ahead to the hospital and follow us there. I'll get him there.” 

“Steve, are you going to run?” Tony asked, standing up as well. 

“I'm faster than any ambulance. He needs help, Tony.” As if on cue, another violent cough made Peter’s entire body shake. “I have to go.” 

“Alright,” Tony said, looking down to Peter and softening his face. “I'm gonna be right there, bambino.” 

“Tony,” Steve said, watching Peter struggle to stay awake. “We gotta go.” 

Tony took a step back, nodding his head. “Go. I'll be right there.”

Steve didn't wait another moment before he was running through the snow to get the hell out of the park. He ran, careful not to slip on the ice covered ground. 

As he ran, he kept a close eye on Peter. He was shivering in his arms, barely holding on. They were both shivering, but Steve really didn't care about himself. As long as he got Peter to the hospital safe, he didn't care. 

 

And he did. Of course he did. That was his boy and he needed to save him. He rushed him into the nearest hospital and the doctors took him on a waiting a stretcher. 

“Pops!” Peter called out when he was rolled away. 

Steve ran to catch up with him, but he was stopped. “I'm sorry, sir, but you need to be checked on too.” 

Steve tried shoving the nurse off before Peter disappeared too far. “Please just let me stay with him for now. He's just a kid. He's my kid and he's scared.” 

“You're just as cold as him. You need to warm up and get dry.” 

“Please let me stay with him. I'm fine.” 

“I'm sorry, sir. We’ll take great care of him, but you need it too.” The nurse started pulling him in another direction and now that Peter was safe, Steve’s adrenaline was starting to crash. His legs felt weak as if they'd crumble beneath him within the next few minutes. 

"What about my son? I don't want him alone." 

"We just have to follow a few procedures to get his body temperature up. You need the same treatment. Then you can be with him again. I promise. It won't be long." 

 

Steve and that nurse had very different ideas of what was long. Because much too long later, Steve still wasn't with Peter. He was in a hospital bed as the doctors did what they had to in order to get his body temperature back to normal. 

He'd feel this chill in his bones for days after this, but that wasn't their fault. 

Tony came to see him when he got to the hospital, but Steve immediately shooed him away to find Peter and check in on him. After checking to ensure that Steve was being taken care of, he finally left to find Peter. 

Steve was waiting for the news on how Peter was doing. He hadn't heard a word other than that he was alive. 

Finally, Tony came rushing back through the door. Steve sat up, immediately asking, "How's Peter? Is he okay?" 

"He's okay. He's awake. Would you like to come see him?" 

"Am I allowed to?" 

"I asked the nurse and told her there was no way you were taking no as an answer. So as long as you stay in a wheelchair, we can go." 

Steve didn't care about some wheelchair. Any other time after being checked out at the hospital, he argued the wheelchair tooth and nail. He was Captain America; a wheelchair was unnecessary. But if he needed to stay in a wheelchair to see Peter, he would do it gladly. 

"Yeah, sure. Of course," Steve said, already pushing himself out of bed. Tony hurried over to transfer him to the wheelchair that was waiting. 

He wheeled him from his room and to where Peter was waiting. As they rushed to Peter, Tony said quietly, "Steve, there is something I want to tell you before we get in there." 

Steve furrowed his brow and turned in his seat so he was looking up at Tony. Tony sounded serious and serious didn't sound good right now. "What?" 

"He's got mild hypothermia and they're doing their best to keep him warm."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when your son can't thermoregulate. We'll keep an eye on him."

Tony paused. "That's not what I wanted to tell you…"

"Tony," Steve said, "what's wrong?" 

"When he was under, he swallowed some water. The water in his lungs...he's got pneumonia."

Steve was thankful he was already sitting because if he wasn't, he definitely would have fallen over. "Pneumonia...Tony that's--." 

"I know, love. But Peter's okay."

No. Tony didn't know. He couldn't know if this was how he was reacting to the news of their son have pneumonia. "Pneumonia. Tony, that's how my mother--." 

"Steve, we can't think like that. This is different. Completely different." Tony tried to have his voice be calming and reassuring, but it wasn't working.

"Tony, my mother died because of it. Pete, he's gonna--." 

Tony stopped pushing the chair and came around the front to look at Steve. He put his hands on his shoulders to look him in the eyes. "No. Peter is not going to die. He's okay. The doctors are getting him all of the help he needs." 

"I can't lose him too," Steve whispered. 

"And you won't. Trust me. Now let's go see him so you can see he is okay." 

Steve nodded his head and Tony went back to pushing the chair, but Steve held onto his hand as he held onto the grip. They were there in no time with Tony's speed and they didn't hesitate before going through that door. 

Steve's eyes were immediately on the bed where he saw Peter laying there. Very much alive. 

He turned to face the door with wide eyes and was about to shove the oxygen mask back over his face when he locked eyes with them. "Oh. It's you guys. I thought you were a doctor." 

Steve narrowed his eyes and pushed himself from that chair. He stormed over and took the oxygen mask to push it back into place. "This has to stay on, Peter."

Peter frowned. "But I don't like it."

"I don't care. It stays on. The doctors gave it to you to help you. You can't decide what help you want."

"But--." 

"No buts." 

Peter sagged his shoulders in defeat and looked down at his lap. "Okay…" 

Steve ran a hand through his hair anxiously before leaning over and squeezing his boy in a hug. 

Peter was surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around Steve too and squeezed. "I thought I'm in trouble?" 

"For taking off your oxygen mask or for almost drowning in a lake?" Steve asked him. 

"Both."

"Yes. You are. But just let me hug my boy."

Peter shivered as he burrowed his face in Steve's neck. His nose was still cold as he pressed it against his skin. "I'm sorry, Papa." 

Steve ran his fingers through Peter's hair. "Hush, sweetie. It's alright."

If anything, Peter held onto him even tighter. "I was just trying to save Dodger. He fell in and couldn't get out. But I fell in too and I don't know what happened-- I couldn't get out. I don't know why. I'm sorry I can't remember--.

Before Peter could send himself into a panic attack, Steve pulled back and cupped his cheek while looking him in the eyes. "It's okay. Don't worry about that anymore. You're out. You're safe. That's what matters." 

"What about Dodger? Is Dodger okay?"

"Dodger is fine, baby. I brought them back to the tower. Nat is with them and getting Dodger dry and warm," Tony said, coming over to the bed. He put a hand on Steve's back.

"I didn't want him to drown and he sounded so scared, I'm sorry." Peter's eyes were glassy with tears. 

"Don't apologize. Thank you, buddy. Thank you for saving him."

Peter wiped at his eyes, looking relieved. "As long as he's okay."

"He is. And after you saved him, he saved you. He came running to us, barking. We wouldn't have gotten there if it weren't for him." Steve sat back down in the wheelchair that Tony pushed over. 

"Like Lassie?" 

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, bud, like Lassie."

Peter grew serious when he said, "I heard him barking. I tried to get out...I'm sorry I couldn't. It was too much."

"You're safe now," Steve promised. "It's all going to be okay."

Peter nodded his head as another shiver raked through his body. Steve smiled at him as he placed the oxygen mask back over his mouth. Peter frowned and Steve ran his fingers through his hair again. "Please keep it on. Until we can get rid of that pneumonia, it's going to be hard to breathe."

Now that there was a mask over his mouth, he couldn't say a word so Peter settled on glaring up at Steve. 

Steve raised his eyebrows with a slight smile. "Don't give me that look, young man. You gave your father and I heart attacks. God, I thought...I thought we lost you." 

Steve could hear Peter mumble another apology behind the mask, but Steve continued on.  

"You wouldn't wake up. Dad was giving you CPR and you still wouldn't wake up. And when you did, you wouldn't stay awake. I had to run you to the hospital before you fell asleep again. I ran as fast as I could. And then getting here, they took you away. I lost you again and I didn't know what was going on. I had no idea and now i can finally see you, but you've got hypothermia and pneumonia and--." 

Tony kneeled next to him and wrapped him in a hug. 0"Sush, baby. Peter is okay. Look at him."

Steve focused back on Peter as saw that he was okay. He was still alive and okay. He looked more scared than he had a few moments ago, but he was okay. 

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered to him. 

"He's okay," Tony whispered to Steve. "He's probably worried about his Pops like his Pops is worrying about him." 

Peter nodded his head.

"I'm okay," Steve said, trying to calm his voice down again for Peter's sake. "As long as you're okay, I am. But promise me one thing, Pete."

Peter hummed behind the mask and Steve leaned closer to press a kiss to his forehead. "Never scare us like that again." 

He heard Peter laugh because he could promise all he wanted, but with a kid like Peter, he was going to get into trouble at every turn. 

It's what gave Steve all his gray hairs. Every single one was from Peter. 

Sometimes he got scared wondering if the serum stopped him from aging alongside Tony. But then Peter did some stupid shit like jump into a lake, almost drown, and give himself pneumonia and those gray hairs showed him he sure would grow old in that family. 

And every almost heart attack from Peter was worth it just to spend the rest of his life on this world with his two boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
